The present invention relates in general to capless fuel filler inserts, and, more specifically, to a drain slot configuration for draining liquids away from the opening for receiving a refueling nozzle.
The assembly of a motor vehicle is a complex operation in which large numbers of parts must be fit together, all having a proper alignment and orientation with respect to each other. Intricate assembly processes and equipment are developed to meet the required tolerances. In general, tighter tolerances achieving greater control of part dimensions and relative final placements in the assembled product result in higher costs due to additional processing or specialized equipment requirements.
One particular area requiring accurate control of the positioning of components with tight tolerances relates to the interfacing of a fuel filler door with a fuel tank system. A fuel filler door and housing are typically mounted to a vehicle body, while a fuel tank and a fuel filler pipe leading to the fuel filler door are mounted to a vehicle frame. The neck of the filler pipe may include an insert as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,868, or as employed in the Ford EASY FUEL™ Capless Fuel Filler System. The primary attachment of the insert is to the filler pipe, but it also attaches to the filler door housing. A successful assembly operation depends upon the housing and insert being properly aligned during installation.
Obtaining a proper fit and finish in the assembly operation is important both in terms of the proper functioning of components and the visual appearance to the customer. In some instances, visual appearance may impose an even greater positional accuracy than the functional requirements whenever poor alignment can be perceived as a lack of product quality. In the case of a fuel pipe insert, a common feature on the insert is a drain slot positioned directly below the fuel filler hole (i.e., at a 6 o'clock position) for draining liquid such as melted snow away from the filler hole. The fuel door housing may also contain features at a 6 o'clock or a 12 o'clock position, thereby establishing a vertical alignment of multiple features. In the event that the fuel insert is rotationally misaligned on the fuel pipe, even a relatively small misalignment can be easily seen and may cause a perception of lowered quality.